digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Birdramon
Birdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon who greatly resembles a Phoenix. It was created from the same Firewall on the Internet as Meramon was. It likes to flap its big wings and fly across the sky pleasantly. It doesn't pardon those it faces against in battle, although it hates to fight too much. It is both brave and strong and attacks with flames and meteors. Only people with good hearts are able to touch it, otherwise they will be burnt by its flames. Digimon Adventure Anode/Cathode Tamer The Birdramon Variable deals damage to one enemy.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Tag Tamers Birdramon digivolves from a line 10 or 16 Biyomon equipped with a Digi-Egg and can digivolve to Garudamon.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Birdramon card, titled "PF TA Plus IV", increases a Digimon's TA by 8.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Birdramon appeared with Jijimon sometime after the invasion on Lord HolyAngemon's castle and before Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru went to fight Neo and Arkadimon. Digimon Next As Tsurugi enters the Net Battle, a Birdramon flies through the city. Digimon World Birdramon digivolves from Agumon and Biyomon, and can digivolve into Phoenixmon or Vademon depending on its stats. A Birdramon can be found at The Great Canyon Top Area. Birdramon has made a nest out of many odd and out of place metal objects like rebar, street signs, and I-Beams. When investigating the nest, Hiro gets confronted by the burning bird. It is easily the most difficult boss in the Great Canyon. Unlike most boss digimon, who drop stat raising chips, Birdramon immediately warps Hiro to File City after defeat. Digimon World 2 Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. It appears in certain Domains. Suprisingly, it is able to walk 2 tiles at once, making it almost impossible to avoid. Digimon World 3 Birdramon is only available as a Red Champion Card with 11/9. Digimon World Data Squad Biyomon accompanying Kosaburo can digivolve into Birdramon, as is displayed in one battle against the player. Digimon Digital Card Battle Birdramon is an opponent in Wiseman Tower. It is a Red Card, which has 710 HP, 500 circle attack, 310 triangle attack, and 130 1st Attack. Its support card allows own digimon to attack first. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon. It makes use of fiery attacks as well as slashing with its talon's. Digimon Racing Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon. Digimon World DS Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. Birdramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon at level 19 with 60% friendship and digivolves into Garudamon at level 32 with 80% friendship and 2700 Bird Exp. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into Garudamon or Parrotmon. It can be found in the Palette Amazon. Attacks * Meteor Wing: Flaps its wings and throws small flaming meteors from them which explode upon impact. This attack is sometimes confused with Fire Flapping. * Fire Flapping (Fire Storm): Flaps its wings, releasing a stream of flames. * Phoenix Rising: Rises in the air with a fast motion and a stream of fire and smoke coming from its tail to blind enemies. * Mach Grinder (Talon Tear): While flying, charges down on enemies with its talons quickly. Variations / Subspecies * Saberdramon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Giant Bird Digimon